


no, you are NOT becoming a jinchuuriki bodyguard.

by arklie



Category: Naruto
Genre: ashioto does dumb stuff she knows is stupid for fun, cringe culture is dead but my anxiety isnt, tegata is tired, yamato and asuma were briefly being Gossiped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie
Summary: "Turns out I'm not the only survivor there! From the- from the mokuton thing," she starts, bright smile and all, finger waving in the air to help her conjure her thoughts to words. Tegata looks a bit disturbed, the bridge of their nose scrunching. "There's another kid. Actually, officially he's the only survivor, since they still think I was six feet under the grave they dug."Tegata response with a sharp inhale. "I don't see where the 'having fun' part came in this."
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 3





	no, you are NOT becoming a jinchuuriki bodyguard.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: wander  
> written may 21st  
> cast: [ashioto](https://toyhou.se/6888359.ashioto-yogore), [tegata](https://toyhou.se/6912442.tegata-kamome)

"You've been busy."

Ashioto makes a high-pitched squeak, jumping out of the tunnel she's dug through the ground. She stumbles, struggling to find her footing, eventually tripping and falling with her back hitting the tough bark of a tree.

"Traitorous," Tegata deadpans, like they haven't made that joke everytime she was hurt by anything made of woods  _ ever _ .

Wincing, Ashioto straightens up "Quit sneaking up on me like that!" 

"I can't take credits, I wasn't even trying to conceal myself."

Okay, she thinks, maybe  _ she  _ is the one being dumb between the two of them. Dusting herself off—out of reflex than want—she exhales with a pout, waiting for a lecture or something along the lines like a teenager who had been caught sneaking out late at night.

Instead, Tegata's pose relaxes—their arms remain folded against their chest, though. "You had fun."

Ashioto did not expect the response, so she only stares with lips slightly parted. "Eh?"

"You were smiling," they point out, "before I scared the living shit out of you."

"Aah," Ashioto makes a sound of realization, nodding along. "Yeah- yeah! Actually one of the best discoveries recently!" She confesses, the mild annoyance behind her odd eyes is quickly replaced. "You remember where I came from, right?"

Tegata tilts their head If half their face wasn't obscured by bandages, Ashioto would see them raising a brow—she's able to read it, either way.

"Turns out I'm not the only survivor there! From the- from the mokuton thing," she starts, bright smile and all, finger waving in the air to help her conjure her thoughts to words. Tegata looks a bit disturbed, the bridge of their nose scrunching. "There's another kid. Actually, officially  _ he's  _ the only survivor, since they still think I was six feet under the grave they dug."

Tegata response with a sharp inhale. "I don't see where the 'having fun' part came in this."

"There's someone out here like me," she answers, short and simple, gesturing towards herself. She is aware of just how morbid it may seem: two surviving lab rats made to be a weapon, one of which is a mercenary-nin? "People always have things to talk about about their childhood, or hometown, and I just don't. It makes me feel less alone."

"...Right." Tegata blinks. There's empty air where the edge of their tone usually rests. Their hands now rest on their hips, head tilting. "I trust you didn't do anything too reckless, wherever you've been."

"Konoha!" She says brightly, and she can hear them muttering  _ oh, six paths above  _ under their breath, shaking their head. "If anything, he was the one being reckless. He was drunk and I learned so much more about him without even trying compared to how little I'd get if I did try to interrogate him."

Tegata's brow raises curiously. She knows they think Konoha-nin would be more careful than to spill so much even in an intoxicated state. She expects as much from Konoha as much as they do.

"He was venting to a friend." At least she  _ thinks  _ the other jonin—who had the most dejected look on his face as he listened to the other-mokuton nin—is. "I was just listening."

"Uh-huh."

"He was tasked to watch over a jinchuuriki, which apparently isn't as exciting as it sounds, according to him. Maybe he just doesn’t know how to have fun."

"I do find your definition of 'fun' questionable," Tegata snarks, noting just how much of an adrenaline chaser Ashioto is. She seems to have an idea formed in her head, prompted by their words, the sentence in her mouth already forgotten. They seem to notice, brow quirking in disapproval. "Don't get any ideas."

She shrugs innocently, raised brows and a grin and all. "Too late."

"At least let me hear it."

“I may,” she starts teasingly, “or may not be thinking of joining him with the whole jinchuuriki-bodyguarding thing. Something about freaks sticking together.” Two living mokuton nin and a jinchuuriki! What could go wrong.

As  _ exciting  _ as it sounds, it’s just a thought, one she knows is quite dumb and unnecessarily risky—much like a select few of the things she usually does, actually—but it’s always a delight seeing Tegata’s face scrunches in disapproval. There’s something very fun about messing around with someone with a no-nonsense attitude as their front, much like Tegata.

“You won’t.” And here comes their response. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve interpreted it as demanding.

“It’s tempting,” she admits, a smile comes with her next sentence, “but I like it with you.”

There’s a pause on Tegata’s part, eye twitching in no doubt fluster as their arms once again fold against their armor, and they turn their head to the side to break eye contact. “You always do this,” they murmur quietly, huffing.

Ashioto giggles. “Always need to water your plant every once in a while, right?”


End file.
